


Inner Strength

by enperrytm



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enperrytm/pseuds/enperrytm
Summary: the world may be at fault, but there is beauty in even the most imperfect of things. try to find it
Relationships: Bloodhound/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Kudos: 4





	Inner Strength

"When I think of the games, I think of the drop, the open fields, the interesting gimmicks, and the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I think of the free fall... Flying through the sky, seeing my squad with hopeful and ambitious faces, the beautiful sight of the lush green vegetation, the scenery of each planet, and art of nature.

I think of the vast areas to run free, and explore the various and different landmarks that dot the map.

The various tools and new gadgets, friends, enemies, and tools the syndicate gives us to spark our imagination, wit, and curiousity.

i think of the fights that get us excited, that will get us fired up when we win, the celebration and sense of grand accomplishment, or the flare of motivation when we fail-- to come back and to do better, to improve, and to keep fighting...

I think of my friends, the people I hold close when in danger-- the ones I love... and have left.

This is why I stay. But, now I am not so sure. Is this right? Look at what we are doing to these worlds. We are destroying it! It... doesn't feel right. Caging these animals in their natural habitat, destroying the land, and abusing it! And, now I feel limited. I do not feel as free as I had before.

I did not join to be told what to do, to chase these old rusty items, and do jobs for people I have just met! I did not come here to find that people are not the way I thought them to be... I came here because it was something I knew and was comfortable with and grew up learning about. It is easy for me, and it makes me happy to be here with people I care about. To come back to exciting things and to learn again. I... do not feel free...

I... am confused..."

"This is true. The mark ve is a scar on the land. It is the villpower and bravery on the battlefield that ve prove that gives vay to Valhalla. I... too felt a great loss when the beasts were driven from their home, and I do understand your grief--"

"Going to the mainland will only make me feel worse, and remind me of what I once had as a child. The Games were all I've ever known. I do not want a "normal" life with a job, and an apartment. I want to be free."

"..."

"I don't know what to do... I'm afraid of what I will be forced to do next. I do not want to feel betrayal or loss again.. ever... I can't live with this guilt, and fear either. I... don't want to come back, and face it again."

"You must be strong! In these moments of weakness, can you show great strength, young one. I know you are afraid... I feel and understand your loss..."

"Bloodhound--"

"But, promise me you vill not give in. This is a moment of truth for you. Show the Gods your vill and strength, for that... vill make you a true Apex Predator, felagi fighter."

"... I'm scared..."

"I know, but you aren't alone. Never forget.

The ones you love-- love you too.

Things may not be the way they are and should be. But, it does not mean you cannot make a difference. I have heard many great things about you, and you know yourself that you can accomplish that none have before. You are special.

There are many worlds out there, all you need is to slatra this beast, and the Gods shall gift you for your valor. Do not back down, felagi, for hope is the true meaning of strength. You have something of your own-- a veapon, a tool. Something that is unique to you, that is vhy you... are a legend.

Conquer, felagi, prove you are better and make that change in this world that you are in. No one can cross your vire."

"I... am strong. I won't back down. Merci, Bloodhound, from the bottom of mon coeur."

"Thanks to the Gods."

*****

**Author's Note:**

> in an imperfect world, hold onto what is special to you


End file.
